


Nunca contradecir uno chef

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Cooking, Dinner, F/M, Ficlet, Frustration, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Mira, ¡no soy tu hijo! ¡No me puedes tratar así!” protestó.Monica se giró lentamente, dejando por un momento su olla.“Si no sales inmediatamente de mi cocina, juro que más tarde no voy a dejarte ir a jugar a futbolín de Joey.”
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller





	Nunca contradecir uno chef

**Nunca contradecir uno chef**

“Monica, ¿Qué estás haciendo?” le preguntó Chandler, viéndola ocupada en la cocina.

“Esta noche vienen a cenar mis padres, y quiero que todo sea perfecto.” explicó ella, mientras trataba al mismo tiempo de mezclar algo en una olla y controlar la carne en el horno. Su marido la miró a modo de burla.

“Amor, tranquila. Estoy seguro que todo estará bien.” le dijo, poniendo un dedo en la salsa para saborearla. El grito que siguió fue acuciante.

“¡Quita pronta esos dedos sucios de mi salsa bearnesa! Chandler, lo sabes que estoy nerviosa cuando se trata de mis padres. Por favor, ¡ve a tu cuarto!” le gritó. Él frunció el ceño.

“Mira, ¡no soy tu hijo! ¡No me puedes tratar así!” protestó.

Monica se giró lentamente, dejando por un momento su olla.

“Si no sales inmediatamente de mi cocina, juro que más tarde no voy a dejarte ir a jugar a futbolín de Joey.” respondió, calma. El hombre hizo algunos sonidos confusos, tras se fue a su habitación, arrastrando los pies.

Sabía que su mujer siempre quería impresionar sus padres, que tenía complejos de inferioridad, creyendo que amaran Ross más que ella.

Pero, cuando quería, estaba muy cerca de un nazi.

~

“Bien, papá, ¿Cómo te parece la quiche?” Monica preguntó, nerviosamente. Su padre masticó pensativo por algunos segundos, antes de sonreír.

“Bien, cariña... digamos que he saboreado tus platos mucho más sabrosos.” le dijo.

Chandler vio la vena en la frente de Monica hincharse peligrosamente, e hizo una torpe tentativa de desviar la conversación.

“Señor Geller, ¿qué pasa con la Bolsa, últimamente?” preguntó, a voz demasiado alta. Los tres se giraron a mirlarlo, confusos.

“Chico, ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que te has preocupado de valores y acciones?” el padre de Monica preguntó, entretenido. Chandler bajó los ojos.

“Uh... nunca.” admitió. Monica aprovechó para retomar las riendas de la discusión.

“¿Qué significa que has saboreado otro mejor? ¡Me ha tomado dos horas para cocinarla, y es lo mejor que nunca vas a saborear en tu vida!” chilló, con el tono histérico de ‘a-alguien-no-le-gusta-mi-comida’.

“Monica, estoy segura que tu padre no quería criticar tu plato. Que es buenísimo.” le dijo Chandler, echando miradas al señor Geller.

“¿Tienes tics, hijo?” le preguntó, inesperadamente.

A ese punto, Monica se puso en pie, tomó la quiche y la echó en la cara de su padre.

“¡Afuera!” gritó, indicando la puerta.

“Cariña, tranquila, la quiche es...” su madre trató de hablar, pero la mujer fue inflexible.

Tras que sus padres habían recogido sus cosas, se dirigió hacia su habitación, y dio portazos.

Chandler acompaño los señores Geller, con aire mortificado. El padre de Monica le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

“No te preocupes, Chandler. Hace así desde cuando tenía cuatro años. Estoy seguro que pasará.” le susurró, tras añadió en alta voz. “Ven, Judy, te llevo a cenar.”

De la habitación se oyó otro grito, y los dos salieron rápido del piso.

~

Esa noche Chandler esperó en vano que Monica se fuera a la cama. Tras un poco que esperaba, decidió de ir a la cocina. La encontró sentada a la mesa, ocupada mirando fijo los restos de la quiche en el suelo.

“He ensuciado mi cocina.” dijo, mirando en blanco. Él le sonrió.

“Queda un poco de quiche en el plato. ¿Qué pienses si la terminamos?” propuso, dándole un tenedor. Ella bufó, sonriendo, y aceptó.

Masticó intensamente, y en fin bajó el tenedor en el plato.

“¿Sabes que te digo? Puede ser que no sea mi mejor plato.” dijo. Chandler la miró, y tras cogió los hombros.

“No importa. Te amo igualmente.” le dijo, abrazándola.

“Pero es seguramente mejor de lo que puedes comer en cada restaurante de New York.” murmuró, volviendo a comer.

Sí, se dijo Chandler, la amaba igualmente. Pero la quiche no era su fuerte.

Puso una fachada, y volvió a comer él también, nunca quitando de sonreírle.


End file.
